


There Were So Many Beds

by Giamialia



Series: Terrible Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And there was only like 6 beds, Atsumu's accent, Banter, Budding Love, He still slept in Atsumu's, High School, Kinda dark thought process, M/M, Partner Projects, Suna and Atsumu kinda hate each other but also not really, Talking is easier in the dark, but like bad banter cause I can't write, stuck inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giamialia/pseuds/Giamialia
Summary: Rintarou had other options. He didn't need to be doing this.He was definitely making things not just awkward but WEIRD....He still climbed into Atsumu's bed.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Suna Rintarou & Suna Rintarou's Dad
Series: Terrible Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104377
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	There Were So Many Beds

**Author's Note:**

> Um... I don't even know what happened. Based on the Tumblr post by Onthedriftinthetardis that's like... terrible writing prompts. Well... I'm going to use them all cause I think they're funny. They're basically the reverse of a bunch of common tropes. This one is AND THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED. Except there wasn't... there were a lot of beds.
> 
> Also... I am terrible at characterization so let me know what you thought on their characters :)

Rintarou was stuck. Trapped. Unable to leave. No matter how he worded it, it still sounded just as gut-wrenching. Still left him with the same sick feeling. He knew this wasn’t going to end well. Actually, this was probably going to end in the worst way imaginable.

Rintarou… he… wasn’t the easiest person to get along with. He was antagonistic because it made him laugh. He didn’t care enough to pick up on what other people were feeling and even when he did was too lazy to do anything about it. He wasn’t kind by any measure of the word and he didn’t have some insane redeeming quality (other than his skills on the volleyball court) to make up for it.

Usually, this all wasn’t an issue. Sure, it made his father livid; the number of times his parents were called into school because of his actions may have hurt his case, but most of the time he could handle any of the consequences that came from his dismal personality.

Most of the time Rintarou wasn’t trapped inside a tiny house with Miya Atsumu. Alone. For the foreseeable future. 

Atsumu may have been one of the only people with a personality worse than his. Stick Atsumu next to Rintarou and Rintarou looked like Mother Theresa or Gandhi or some other really good person. However, everybody knows that when you put two big (assholish) personalities together they’re either going to hate each other or be best friends. 

Rintarou and Atsumu hated each other. It wasn’t a large affair. There was never any declarations of rivalry or huge fist fights where they worked out their aggression by beating the others face in (although Rintarou wouldn’t be opposed to seeing Atsumu bloody and broken on the ground) they didn’t even really argue much. They had just never liked each other, it was an instant mutual dislike, hate at first sight you may even say.

On the other hand, Rin and Osamu had been best friends from the moment they met. It seemed very cosmic. As if each twin got something in life as if each had what the other lacked. But, God, did Rintarou wish he had been stuck here with Osamu instead. They would have eaten good food, joked around until bed, and not have the chance of a violent murder before the night was out.

How did he get here? Rintarou thought mournfully to himself looking around the messy bedroom, there was a piece of gum under the twins' desk, he wondered who put it there. 

Honestly, it was really quite simple what led to his current predicament. A school project. A partner project. A partner project that the teacher picked the partners for and god did Rintarou hate his English teacher. Osamu was, of course, assigned to a different partner (some girl he had tried terribly flirting with a while back so at least he was happy). So, here he was, stranded in two teenage boys' bedroom with only one bleached blonde (no toner, the dumbass) boy and a piece of gum under the table. 

They had just finished writing up their speeches, poster board already done and packed away, Rintarou should have been able to leave now, go home and eat a nice dinner cooked by his dad and sleep in a nice warm bed to the dulcet sounds of rainfall, but no.

“The rain don’t look like it’s stoppin anytime soon Sunarin.” Atsumu said looking out the single window in his room, “D’ya need ta stay the night or can yer dad come get ya?” 

Rintarou blinked. That was a bit annoying. That he had offered. That he had thought of Rintarou and how he wouldn’t be able to walk home through the rain. Yes, it was actually very annoying that he hadn’t had to ask Atsumu if he could stay. Atsumu wasn’t supposed to be the thoughtful twin. He wasn’t supposed to be the twin that thought at all. 

But, Rintarou didn’t say this, he never said what he was thinking, at least not all of it, instead, he just said, “Yeah, do you mind if I stay the night? No way my dad’s driving out in this.”

“Yeah, yeah s’all good. I doubt ‘Samu’s goin ta be home tonight either.” Atsumu yawned out. He was clearly tired. Rin was too, it was nearing 10 o'clock, and he was hungry and felt dirty and didn’t even have a toothbrush and this really sucked. He went to his bag and grabbed his phone (shooting off a quick text telling his dad not to expect him) and an old granola bar, he savored it, based on what he knew about Atsumu and his cooking skills this was all he was going to get tonight.

When Atsumu saw him he laughed. It was a little mean.

“S’at all yer goin ta eat? Don’t worry there’s leftovers in the fridge. I think I can handle heating up some curry without burning the house down.” Atsumu said with a bright movie star grin (it looked like it hurt)

“Apologies,” Rintarou said with a slow half-shrug as if he had gotten too tired mid-way through the motion to continue, “I wasn’t aware your caveman brain could think of anything but ‘ohh ball’ and ‘awooga hot girl’.” 

“Ah, yee of lil faith. My caveman brain can actually do ‘ohh ball’, ‘awooga hot girl, ‘awooga hot BOY’, and ‘fire bad’. Don’t you worry your pretty little head.”

That was… actually a little funny. Rintarou kind of wanted to laugh. He didn’t. Alas, his resistance was futile. When one spends long amounts of time with an Atsumu not solely focused on volleyball one eventually has to laugh even if it’s just at how stupid he is.

* * *

Atsumu put the curry in a pot on the stove and the house didn’t burn. Rintarou and Atsumu ate day-old curry together out of mismatched bowls with cups of water with no ice and the world didn’t burn even if a few of their ‘playful’ comments did. They survived the obligatory “So… I didn’t know you liked boys?” “Yeah, I have my whole life.” “Same.” conversation with minimal burns and the world spun on. Atsumu even grabbed Rin a spare toothbrush, some of Osamu’s clothes, and gave him the option of sleeping on “a futon, the couch, or ‘Samu’s bottom bunk?” 

Nothing was burned (at least not irreparably).

They got into bed with little fuss. Atsumu climbed up to the top bunk and Rintarou lay on the bottom. The bed smelt a lot like Osamu which, while not terrible, was a little strange. 

“G’night Sunarin,” Atsumu called down from the top bunk. It sounded very, very loud in the small room. It sounded very, very loud where it repeated in Rin’s head. 

“Night ‘Tsumu,” Rintarou said a moment too late. 

And then… they went to bed… or Rintarou tried too. It was like no matter what he did he couldn’t make himself comfortable. The bed… wasn’t his, the smell wasn’t his, and Atsumu was just… right there, a palpable presence in his mind. He tossed and turned for what felt like forever.

“Go ta sleep. We got school tomorrow.” 

It rang through the room. Rintarou stilled. If he were alone he would’ve groaned in annoyance because really? The reason he couldn’t go to sleep telling him to go to sleep was a little rich, wasn’t it? 

“Can’t,” Rin said to ease some of the silence, “keep thinking about your stupid ass mug above me.” 

“Awww Sunarin! I din know you thought about ma face. I bet ya think it’s preddy?” 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it, Miya.”

“Ohhhh it’s Miya now? Earlier I got an entire ‘Tsumu and I don know~,” Atsumu said, he sounded like he was having the time of his life, Rintarou ground his teeth, “thinking about me in bed is preddy scandalous and ma face nonetheless? Not even my glorious body? Thas ~ _romantic_ ~”

Rintarou scoffed, “Do not make me come up there.”

“You won’t.” Atsumu sounded sure and now Rin had made the comment. If he didn’t do it he was backing out but if he did he would have to go to Atsumu and… what? Punch him? Smother him with a pillow? ~~Kiss him? NO! Well, at least it would shut him up.~~

“I knew you wouldn’t. Yer too chicken.”

Ok… Atsumu literally just called him chicken. What were they? Six? There was no way that was going to work. He was 16 years old. Being called chicken didn’t even mean anything at this point.

Rintarou climbed up the ladder. 

It wasn’t a big bed, just a double, but Atsumu was laying all the way to the other side, he wasn’t even looking towards Rin. Good. 

Rin flopped down onto the side of the bed closest to the railing (there really really really wasn’t enough space for two teen boys on this bed what was he doing???!!!). Atsumu tried to flip around when he felt the bed compress but got tangled in the sheets. It made Rintarou laugh. Rin thought he may have seen a blush creeping up Atsumu’s visible ear.

“Shut up now,” Rin said, and closed his eyes, “you’re so annoying.”

Atsumu struggled with his blanket so that he could turn all the way towards Rintarou.

“And yer lazy!” Atsumu retorted, “I din think ya’d actually do it.” 

“Yeah, mhm, whatever, quiet now, I’m sleeping.” 

And then there was silence. Rintarou kept his eyes closed. Neither of them moved. It was strange.

“Sometimes,” Atsumu whispered into the silence, it made Rintarou jump, “sometimes, I think yer like a… a alien.”

“Like you can talk,” Rin said, opening his eyes just to roll them. Atsumu’s face was very, very close. “They call you a monster.”

“They call you one too,” Atsumu said, offended.

“It’s not the same,” Rintarou rebutted so fast he spoke over the top of Atsumu, “They call me a monster cause I’m mean and cause I look… like this. They call you a monster cause you’re focused and determined and they know you’re going to make it no matter what and that scares them… It’s different.” 

“Huh.”

The silence returned. It was heavy. It crept into Rintarou's skin. Made him feel like there were bugs crawling through his ears and into his brain. It... It wasn't a good feeling and he needed it gone. He needed it gone right now.

“Sometimes I think you’d kill someone for the game. Sometimes I think you care about it more than anything in life. Sometimes I think you care about it more than _life_.” Rintarou closed his eyes. It was easier to say these things if he didn’t have to look at who he was saying them to.

“Sometimes I think you don’t care ‘bout nothin,” Atsumu replied. It hung in the air. It felt true. Everything they had said felt true, “Sometimes I think one day you’ll just decide the exertion o’ getting up is too much and you just… won’t”

“Sometimes I think about punching your face in. Leaving you bloody on the ground.” Rintarou paused before continuing, “Sometimes I think about kissing you. Sometimes I think about kissing you after I punch your face in. Sometimes I think the blood might taste nice on my tongue.”

Atsumu laughed.

“Me too.”

They fall asleep like that. Going back and forth and back and forth and the things they said were all true. 

Osamu finds them curled up, holding each other like the house was burning down around them and they were stuck, trapped with no way out, unable to leave. He laughs himself into hysterics and takes about 100 pictures (retribution for all the photos Rin has of him).

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how it turned into this. It was honestly just supposed to be a little cutesy we share the bed even though there are other options but don't mention it. Then my brain was like Suna and Atsumu hate each other and Suna wants to punch Atsumu in the fucking face and then lick the blood off his chin and here we are <3
> 
> Uhhhhh. Hope you had fun reading cause I certainly had fun writing!


End file.
